nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Hazards (Hot Air series)
Following is a list of hazards in the Hot Air series. All hazards instantly kill Hot Air on contact, but differ from enemies because they do not have faces. Fans Blue fans Blue fans are hazards in the Hot Air series. Blue fans appear as a double-bladed fan rotating around one point, often seen as the propeller of an airplane. Blue fans constantly rotate, and in doing so blow air in the direction they face. These fans appear in lines, and they always blow in the direction of spikes, making going passed them dangerous. To pass by a row of fans, the player should blow the balloon against the wind, but stop every few seconds as to not blow the balloon too far and into the fans, as the fans will pop Hot Air. Cyan fan :Main article: Cyan fan Cages :Main article: Cages (Hot Air series) Crumbling rocks :Main article: Crumbling blocks Liquid hazards Liquid hazards are a type of hazard in the Hot Air series. Liquid hazards are hazardous liquids which appear at the bottom of a level. They may act differently depending on the level. In Hot Air, what is possibly lava - a red coloured liquid hazard - appears rising and falling at the bottom of level 2. In Hot Air 2, what is possibly acid or vomit - a green coloured liquid hazard - appears on level five. Unlike level two, the enemy in the level will cause the acid/vomit to slowly rise, stopping every few seconds. Hot Air will eventually be popped if he doesn't reach the Goal platform in time. Lava appears red coloured, pushing up, while acid appears green coloured, and moves like water. Locked gates :Main article: Locked gates Moving spiked platforms :Main article: Moving spiked platforms Pinwheels :Main article: Pinwheels Rails Rails are hazards in the Hot Air series, although they cannot directly harm the balloon. Rails appear as metal bars, and are only encountered in levels where there is something to move on the rails. Rails appear in the Hot Air 1 & 2 levels which have cages, as cages can only move on rails. Rails have also appeared in the Hot Air level which has the rotating spiked platforms. In the level, the red and green pad are attached to and moved on rails, to keep up with the movements of the level. The player can fly up through the rails on this level. Rails appear in only these three levels. Spinning spike paths Spinning spike paths are hazards that only appear in Hot Air 1. They appear as a grey circle with two partly slanted platforms on opposite sides of the circle. Spinning spike paths only appear in one level of Hot Air. They rotate clockwise, and are encountered three times in the level they are introduced. To pass through, Hot Air has to enter one end and stay away from the edges until there is an available opening on the other side. Big Mouth Jrs (also in Hot Air 1) act a lot like spinning spike paths. Category:Hot Air series Category:Hazards Category:Lists